


Cookies

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Cookies

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Title:** Cookies

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 277

“Felicity, what is this?” Oliver pointed at the reindeer plate on the kitchen counter. He blushed as she reached up to hang a ball on the tree. Her sweater revealed her smooth skin underneath. 

“That’s the cookies for Santa.” Felicity smiled. She picked up another gold ball to put on the tree. She could see the blush on his cheeks at being caught checking her out.

“Felicity, I was going to make cookies with William.” Oliver frowned. “These are not homemade cookies. They’re …”

“Oreos! I know but that was what my mom and I put out every year.” She moved the ball of her blue Santa hat out of her face. “Hot cocoa with a shot of whisky and Oreos.”

“You put out cookies for Santa? You’re Jewish.” Oliver was completely confused now.

Felicity laughed. “Yes we did. Mom even put up a tree. I always knew that she was the one that ate the cookies and drank the cocoa. Oreos are her favorite cookies.”

“Why did you put them out now?” Oliver asked. “I have everything ready to make gingerbread cookies.”

“Um… Mom will be here in about an hour.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Did I forget to tell you?”

Oliver sighed. “I better get William prepared for his new grandmother.”

“Bubbe.” Felicity shrugged. “That’s what she wants to be called.” 

William came out of his room wearing a blue Santa hat. “Is Bubbe here yet?”

“William, are you ready to make cookies with me?” Oliver asked. “Gingerbread?” 

“Cool!” William grinned. He went into the kitchen to get to work. “I can’t wait for Bubbe to taste them.”

Oliver winked at Felicity.

Felicity winked back.


End file.
